Russel and Handy an origin an arm and a leg
by tytoon
Summary: Okay first fan fic, a little nervous um I don't know if an arm and a leg is the name of an existing HTF epesode but what ever It's done now so yeah stay tuned for more storys
1. Chapter 1

[this is a origin story for handy and Russell so Russell and handy will both have all there limbs at the beginning]

The scene opens up at a large construction site by the sea, the camera zooms in showing handy nailing a board down the remarkable thing about this is he actually has hands!

He then rolls open a blueprint detailing a large board walk with shops and a Ferris wheel the other workers lumpy, toothy, and the mole gather round to look at the blue print they then take a look at whets they've done so far you see a rickety mess of boards barely being held up they sigh and they get back to work

The scene shifts to Russell on his pirate ship with all the regular limbs arms, legs, eyes he says something like "yar, all hands on deck" in squeakiness an eager toothy, hyperactive and laughing nutty, and cautious flaky all gather round to hear what there captain has to say he then starts blurting out orders in squikenese they break and go off to do their respective jobs

Nutty is given a mop and is asked to scrub the deck he then starts doing that of course laughing and jittering along the way,

Flaky was asked to watch the seas from the crows nest which she goes to do but is quickly stopped by the height of the crows nest but a porcupine gotta do what a porcupines gotta do so she closes her eyes and slowly climbs the latter.

Toothy is tasked with navigation he enters bellow deck not far from the crows nest to navigate

Meanwhile, the construction workers are busy working on the board walk the mole is trying to hammer nails in lumpy Is putting glass on the shops while handy is putting the finishing touches on the big project the gigantic Ferris wheel he is putting the finishing touches on the motor for the machine he grabs a drink of water spilling some by accident and looks in pride at the complicated ride he built himself he starts if up only to hear this awful screeching sound he reaches into the machine and sees looks in you see in first person the gears and leavers inside the access panel suddenly he sees the problem a gear is jammed by a screw he reaches in… while the machine is running! Fortunately as he is about to get the screw he remembers to turn the machine off then get it he reaches in grabs it then turns the machine back on and walks backward to get a better look at it running but slips on the water and goes flying forward straight towards the access panel….


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you guys so much for the positive reviews well here we go chapter 2...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The seen goes black as you see through Handy's eyes he looks down on himself and eyes he is fine you then see his face "whew!" he says but just as he try's to get up he gets shocked by a blast of pain in his hand.

He looks at his hand and sees it caught in the gears being crushed in the middle of two of them. He naturally panics and put his legs on the sides of the panel and his free hand on his wrist and pulls trying to get it free this succeeds in only getting another surge of pain and getting his other hand stuck he then sighs and try's to think up a way to get himself out of this mess….

Meanwhile, we see Russell on his pirate ship whistling happily as he steers his ship, and then zoom over to nutty still cleaning the deck when he sees what would appear to him a black jawbreaker and a yummy looking sugar powder he does his trademark "OOO!" and runs over and takes a nice big gulp of the bag and try's to lift the "jawbreaker" into his mouth not knowing it's 300 pound cannon, with a mighty heave he lifts it into the air and drops it into his mouth…

Naturally, it breaks all his teeth and gets stuck in his throat chocking him, due to the weight of the cannon he's pinned by his throat to the floor and if that wasn't enough for poor Nutty the blood from the broken teeth start to fill his mouth so he's officially drowning and chocking at the same time!

While, all this is happening flaky is still climbing slowly up the ladder to the crows nest suddenly she hears the thump of nutty falling to the floor she opens her eyes and turns around and sees the ground she starts screaming then she looses her grip and is now screaming even more as she's hanging on for dear life.

Inside the ship, toothy has been trying to chart a coarse for the ship in candlelight when he starts hearing all the commotion outside he Walks up the trap door bellow the crows nest carrying the candle, as soon as he reaches the top flaky drops the telescope she had been hanging on to and as unluckiness would have it toothy looked up at flaky just as he walk out, the telescope pierces his eye screams and tosses the candle in panic straight towards the near dead nutty and lands right in his mouth you then see inside his throat as the candle is illuminating his throat you then see the hot and fire wax drip down into his stomach….

KABOOOOOM!!!! The candle wax caused the gun powder in his stomach to explode turning him into a HTF cannon literally he explodes into a pile of guts and organs also sending the cannon right into toothy finishing him off as the cannon passes through his chest making a perfect circle through his stomach the cannon ball then flys away off the ship hitting the side of a cannon and causing it to turn,

Russel had of coarse noticed and was running to help but as he was about to reach the remains of toothy and nutty he stops and turns seeing a live cannon pointed right at him…


	3. Chapter 3

_**Okay here we go final Chapter [I hope] Id like to thank everyone who reviewed they helped me get through my first fanfic.**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Russell barely had time to say "yar?" before the cannon went off he appears to be a goner by fortunately for him the cannon was angled slightly down so the cannon simply blew at his legs blowing them off completely he goes up in the air and then crashes back down on the hard deck floor **_

_**Flaky still handing on looks down to see a wounded and she believes dead Russell but he gets back up an she seems to be relived that maybe someone could save her, just then a sea gull lands on the bar she's hanging on and then it starts pecking on her fingers severing them one by one finally the bird pecks off the last one **_

_**She screams then falls smashing through the deck and causing one of the ropes that keep some of the sails rolled up to unwind releasing the sails causing them to go full speed a wounded Russell looks up and sees they are heading at full speed towards the nearly finish boardwalk. **_

_**Handy, who is still attached to the gears of the Ferris wheel and has lost much blood making him weak hears something and sees a massive pirate ship heading strait for him he then try's once again to desperately pull himself free again failing **_

_**Russell who has been limping to the wheel of the ship to steer it away from the boardwalk they were going increasingly faster towards he realizes he isn't going to make it unless he can speed himself up he then sees a chair he breaks off two of the legs and then quickly [and painfully] he attaches them to his open stumps he gets up and makes his way to the wheel at first he try's to run but quickly trips he then gets back up and slowly walks to the wheel he takes it and spins it clockwise to get them out of there…**_

_**But instead the wheel breaks off and twists his hands off [ouch] he then falls on the floor and the scene switches to lumpy and the as he puts the last window in, and mole is about to put the last couple nails in a bench when lumpy sees the ship approaching and runs away. **_

_**The ship finally reaches the shore first hitting the base of the Ferris wheel that handy is on causing it to start rolling away destroying many shops and then starts traveling down a road. Russell gets thrown forward by the impact and fly's off the ship onto the bench the moles working on he is dazed as the mole gets ready to put where the last nail in…**_

_**Which is right where his eye is! he's still dazed from the blood loss and getting thrown from the deck of a ship so he doesn't even scream until mole hits it with his hammer now he's screaming as the mole hammers the nail in the mole dos stop for a sec wondering where but simply shrugs and starts hamming again…**_

_**Meanwhile, lumpy has run for a while and is panting he then says "whew!" then "huh" as he hears something and sees the Ferris wheel rolling towards him he does his high pitched scream and turns to run but is crushed…**_

_**We then see handy who is still attached to the wheel but finally his hands break off and he lands on the side of the road **_

_**The scene switches to a hospital with nurse giggles wrapping up handy's bandages, and we then see Russell with a medical patch over his eye and the same kind of bandages handy has on his hands and has a frown on his face Giggles sees he is sad and then sees his pirate hat she runs out of the room and comes back with a bag and then dumps the contents on the bed two hooks and an eye patch the screen fades out back then back in again and we see handy and Russell as were familiar with Giggles gives a thumbs up and they leave the room **_

_**The little ending diddlie bop is a zoom in of a jar filled with water and a nail in it **_


End file.
